A processor of a computer generates heat, and cooling is necessary to maintain an acceptable operating temperature. An overheating processor is susceptible to malfunction or failure. A heatsink cooled by airflow may reduce operating temperature, and airflow patterns generated by a fan may reduce temperature by actively exhausting heated air. Some computers, such as laptops, use forced air cooling of the processor through small ports. However, over time, a heatsink and/or fan may be obstructed by dust or other objects placed near the small ports. Unfortunately, this may contribute to overheating and cause of malfunction and failure in laptops. As such, there currently exists a need to improve the cooling of processors within computers including laptops.